dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cillian Darcy and the Tournament Island
aka The Darcy Triplets 2 and Cillian Darcy The Movie: Tournament Island is the upcoming action/adventure film taking place in the Injustice Universe. Lucien and Wayne Cramp, Mayor Fitzhugh and Dr. Slicer made their guest appearances but Lucien as the secondary antagonist-turned-anti hero, Wayne as the secondary tritagonist, Mayor Fizhugh as the true secondary antagonist and Dr. Slicer as the film's main antagonist. the film is the prequel to the Injustice Movie. Plot In the Arkham Asylum in the Injustice Universe, Cillian Darcy is arrested for assassinating his aunt because she abused him when he was little. Until Batman arrives to see Cillian that he's invited to the Tournament Island for a Tournament. Cillian looked at the invitation Batman delivers. He said that Green Arrow, Zatanna and Harley Quinn will help him win the tournament, if he completes, His criminal record is erased. At the plane ride to the Tournament Island, all 62 competitors including Cillian and Green Arrow are talking about the tournament. Cillian felt nervous and scared.. A Boy named Wayne Cramp tell him that there's nothing to be afraid about. Cillian becomes good friends with Wayne, They've decided to form an alliances with their other tournament participate known as Captain Awesome and the mysterious young female robot named Baby. Wayne accept the idea until, His twin brother named Lucien Cramp arrived and tell him that Cillian is an assassin who killed one of his family members exposing his dark past in front of everybody. On the Arrival to the Tournament Island, Wayne apologies to Cillian about his twin brother. Cillian forgive Wayne and begin their alliance. The phantom tournament's host welcomes all 62 competitors to the tournament and explain the rules of the preliminaries. #They must win the fights against dangerous six demons around the island #To order to get to the finals, they must defeat Clowns, Ninjas, Grey Men, Aliens, Robots and Zombies. #The finals will be held in the arena after the person will races from the volcano. #The Quarter Finals will be held in four game zones while the semi finals will be held in the Semi Arena. #The Finals will be held in The Dimension Zone. After the opening announcement of the tournament, Wayne and Cillian saw Lucien talking to a shadow man. Cillian discovers that the man's face looks familiar. Captain Awesome shows the alliances the map around the island, Baby saw Harley didn't tell Cillian a secret and decided to tell him. Cillian discovers that Harley is his biological mother and discover that she has a four year old daughter named Lucy, whom she gave to her sister so she could have a normal life. Harley broken-heartedly admits the Joker never even noticed that she was gone for almost an entire year and never knew he had a child. She told Cillian that Lucy is his baby half-sister. Cillian decided that when he wins the tournament and his criminal record is erased, he'll visit Lucy which makes Harley happy. Wayne told Cillian that their first fight is against a clown. Cillian and Green Arrow manage to defeat the clowns with a help from Wayne who has an really cool laser arm abilities. Cillian discovers an mysterious riddle after defeating the clown unknown as the Dimensional Riddle. Green Arrow discovers a other dimensional counterpart of The Riddler. Category:CD DCMU Category:Movies